Night Drive
by lemonpie951
Summary: Stiles older sister and Lydias BFF, Tyler is back from New York, when Derek Hale gets the news he's anything but happy "Another bubbling idiot to deal with" or so he thought. Follow Ty as she fits pieces together about the supernatural and what it means to really love someone who thought they were unloveable. Slow-burn Derek/OC


**So this is my first Teen Wolf fanfiction! YAY! I dont know how often I'll be updating because I have two stories on the go for two compeltly different plots and stuff so yeah! For all my olf readers; I'M BACK! you probably all hate me becuase I've been MIA but its all good now and I'll be update my SWF story today or tomorrow so yeah, ENJOY!**

* * *

I'm home. Finally, was all Tyler could think about as she got off her dark blue motorcycle and made her way up the driveway leading to the home she hadn't been to in 2 years. Tyler has been going to an arts school in New York (she skipped grade 10, so her dad let her go as an award) for her high school life but the school only went until grade 11 (to get us "out there" sooner). So she had come back on her father's wishes to finish her high school career at Beacon Hills High.

What she expected and what she got when she entered her house were two completely different things. She expected at least a hug what she got was a short wave from her dad as he sped away from the house and she watched her brother jump from their second story bedroom window and run off into the dark woods. Dad must have got a call and knowing Stiles he had learned to listen in on them without dad knowing.

Tyler walked inside and up the stairs of her house toward her and Stiles room. Ty collapsed on her bed as soon as she made contact with it. Everything was still the same as it was before I left. Besides some, what I'm guessing are dirty clothes, everything was the same. Stiles side was painted the same 'baboon blue' with the same black side table, dresser, desk and bed with a different colored stripped blue comforter, while Tyler's side was painted 'sea foam green' with a cream colored side table, desk dresser and bed with a pale purple comforter. One of the only major differences in the room was that on Ty's side there was a walk in closet (which she dominated) and on Stiles side there was a small bathroom with a shower. Tyler rolled over on her side to look at the mess of her younger brothers half.

Ty didn't remember falling asleep last night but she sure did remember waking up and will keep remembering it from the angry red mark that appeared on the side of her face as a result of Stiles leaping across the room, tripping, falling, and elbow-slapping her face awake. Good morning to you too. Twenty minutes later Tyler emerged from the bathroom;  
hair washed, teeth brushed along with hair and a coat of mascara, eyeliner, blush and pink tinted lip gloss, plus some fondation to cover up what has now turned into a nasty bruise.

Tyler walked down the stairs in a pale purple tank, dark washed skinny jeans and black ankle boots. Her jewelry was a long sliver necklace with a howling wolf on it; a present from her mom when she was 6. She also had on big white clay flower earrings outlined in silver; also a present from her mom on her 5th birthday. Her dark hair was curled and her bangs were pinned back. Tyler tromped down the last of the stairs pulling on her cream colored cardigan and entering the kitchen.

"So care to tell me what the call was last night? And why was it so important that you both had to miss my home coming party." I asked my dad and Stiles as I reached up for an apple. Stiles let Ty have the apple and looked not too discreetly at the sheriff who continued to eat his breakfast. Stiles sighed and gave in,

"Twojoggersfoundabodyinthewoo dslastnight." Before Tyler or her dad could put in any input Stiles was off again. "Itwasagirlcutinhalfupperbody IthinkI'mnotsure.." Stiles finished and sat in the chair he had pulled out while staring at his toast.

"Stiles." The Sheriff hissed.

"Well would you look at the time. I have to go to school. Bye!" Stiles waved over his shoulder as he booked it to the door.

"Wait Stiles. You need to drive Tyler to school today because it's her first day back." Dad said.

"Whoa, hold up. I'm almost 18, plus I think my motorcycle is a lot safer then Stiles baby blue death trap!" Tyler all but yelled at him. Stiles shifted awkwardly from foot to foot, while dad raised his eyebrows and gave me that look. Ugh!He's so unreasonable.

"Fine!" Tyler stomped her foot. "Come on Stiles I don't want to be late!" Tyler rushed through the front door and hopped into the passenger side of the jeep.

"You forgot these.." Stiles tried to place a little orange pill box in my hand.

"No, I simply left them there." Ty spat back. Stiles laughed.

"You'd lose your head if it wasn't screwed on." Tyler stared at her younger brother.

"You're gonna lose your dick if you don't use it soon." Stiles laughed even harder. "How is that going for you anyway?You going for my best friend?" I asked honestly.

"Good, it's going good. Great actually! This is going to be my year." Stiles stated surely. Tyler wasn't convinced though she let it slide, probably should give him something to look forward too this year, Tyler thought to herself.


End file.
